That One Facilier
by Legendaddy.Jokester1
Summary: (MY STORY OFF OF WATTPAD, I DON'T OWN DESCENDANTS OR RIVERDALE (BECAUSE OF THE NAME), ENJOY) Antoinette "Toni" Facilier (Since I was too lazy to find another name.) is the daughter of Gevoni Facilier, also known as The Voodoo Man. Antoinette has one best friend who she's deeply in love with. Uma Witch. Uma and Toni have been friends since her incident with Mal.
1. Prologue

Nine year old Antoinette sighs as she exits the hell hole people call school. Antoinette wondered where that purple haired girl and the girl with the green braids went. Though, she was mostly interested in the girl with the green braids.

Something about her has Antoinette hooked. As if she wanted to protect that girl with every fiber in her body. Antoinette just brushed it off as wanting to be her friend though.

On her way home, Antoinette passes an alley and stops. She hears faint crying from inside the dark area. "_I got friends, on the other side..._" Antoinette sings softly. Three shadows appear, "Go find the person that's crying, please." She says. The shadows nod and take off. After a few seconds, the came back, **_She's got friends on the other side_** the shadows disappear. Antoinette was hit with the memories from the shadow.

In the visual, Antoinette saw the green haired girl with her back against the wall, crying her eyes out. Antoinette felt anger bubble inside of her. She really wants to know who made the girl cry.

Antoinette walks into the alley and is instantly hit with the smell of raw shrimp which made her face scrunch up. As she got closer to the older girl, she notices that the smell was coming from her. She saw the green haired girl covered in raw shrimp. Maybe that's why she's crying... Antoinette says mentally.

"Are you ok? What happened?" Antoinette asks making the dark skin girl jump and quickly look up. The girl looks back down, "Mal happened..." Her voice cracks. Antoinette looks confused, "You mean the purple head gurl you hang out with?" She asks making the girl nod.

Antoinette balls up her fist, "What she do?" She asks. The girl looks down at her feet,

"We were pranking Captain Hook by making the imitation of the crocodile he's scared of when all of a sudden Mal dumped shrimp on top of my head and ran leaving my with Hook. I ran, but went the opposite direction and found this alley and now she calls me Shrimpy." She mumbles sadly.

Antoinette scowls, "Well that's rude." She growls out. Something in Antoinette wanted to KILL Mal for what she did, "Well, come with me so we can... Get that smell out of your hair..." Antoinette gags making the other giggle.

"Ok..."

Antoinette woke up almost forgetting that there was someone else in her bed. She looks down to see her newly made friend... Even though she still doesn't know her name. They have to go to school, so Antoinette tries to wake the girl up,

"Hey. Wake up. It's time to go." Antoinette says, gently shaking her. The girl shook her head, "Noo..." She mumbles before going back to sleep. I pout, She won't wake up! Antoinette mentally whine. Then, an idea pops up inside of my head, I can do what dad did to mama on her birthday! Antoinette thinks with a grin.

Antoinette grabs the girls' wrists, pin the above her head and slid in between the girls' legs. Hopefully this works... Antoinette mentally sighs before placing kisses on the smaller girls' jaw line. The girl starts squirming, "Mmm..." She whimpers.

I think I remember my dad sucking on mama's neck too... Antoinette mentally says while sucking on the girls neck. The girls' body arches and she lets out an unfamiliar, but familiar sound to Antoinette. Isn't that the sound dads' phone makes when he's watching something? Antoinette mentally asks.

Antoinette notices that the sound coming from her friends' mouth was like her friend couldn't stop it. Like there was something special about that one particular spot she was sucking.

"Fuck. Mmmm... I-I'm up!" The girl squeals making Antoinette stop. She lets go of the girls' wrists and sits up, "Good! Because I didn't know any other way to wake you up!" Antoinette fusses. The girls' face was red, "Oh. And you have like a purple mark right where I was sucking." Antoinette states plainly making the darker skin girl hop up and rush the bathroom.

"REALLY?!" The girl screams in disbelief. Antoinette rubs the back of her head, "Sorry??" She says.

"Damn. I feel sorry for Uma."

"Haha! Shrimpy is here."

"Ya done cryin, crybaby ass."

Antoinette saw her new friends' head drop. Antoinette felt anger rising up, "SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU AIN'T GOT NO RIGHT TO BE TALKING ABOUT HER ANF I'LL BE DAMNED IF YOU TALK ABOUT HER WHILE I'M AROUND!" She shouts making the other kids shrink back in fear. All except one. Jay.

"Oh yeah? What you gonna do about it?" He asks as his crew, Carlos, Evie, and Mal walk up behind him. Antoinette slowly walks up to him with a sickly sweet smile before punching him, knocking him out cold. The other kids laughed at Jay.

Mal and Evie were about to pounce, but the warning bell rung making everybody rush to class. All except Antoinette and the girl, "Why did you stick up for me?" She asks.

Antoinette turns around, "Because you're my new friend. And a new friend has to know each others' name so, wassup. My name's Antoinette Facilier. But, my friends call me Toni." She greets.

The girl smiles and in a soft voice says, "Hey Toni. My name's Umalia Witch. But, my friends call me Uma."

**That One Facilier****Written by: Splodo_ROCKIN****I DO NOT OWN DESCENDANTS OR RIVERDALE (BECAUSE OF ANTOINETTE'S NAME)!**


	2. Facilier

"Baby..."

Silence*

"Uma..."

Silence*

"Umalia!"

Silence*

"UMALIA YVETTA WITCH!"

Nothing*

16 year old Antoinette huffs in annoyance, "... Umalia Facilier... " She says with a smirk wrapping her arms around Uma. Uma tilts her head, looking up at Antoinette, "What do you want?" Uma asks in annoyance.

Antoinette rolls her eyes, "First of all, fix that fuckin attitude cuz ian got time for that bullshit." She snaps. Uma sucks her teeth. Antoinette grabs Uma's neck and pinned her down on the bed and leans down, "What I say about that damn attitude? Fix it!" Antoinette growls in Uma's ear.

Uma blushes and nods slowly, "Good girl." Antoinette praises jokingly and walks into her closet. Uma scowls, "Bitch." She mutters, "Thank you!" Antoinette calls back. There was a knock on Antoinette's door, "Come in!" She shouts from her closet. Uma's little sister, Na'Cari and Antoinette's younger twin, Yrrettzz, walk in the room,

"Wassup y'all. Hey sis." Na'Cari greets while hugging Uma. "Hey guys." Yrrettzz greets, "Hey Uma." She says while hugging Uma, "Wassup y'all." Uma greets back as Yrrettzz and Na'Cari went over to hug Antoinette.

"Anyway guys, Dad Faci needs us downstairs." Na'Cari says, referring to Antoinette and Yrrettzz's dad. Antoinette pokes her head out of the closet, "Both of us?" Yrrettzz nods, "All of us actually." She says. Uma nods, "Alright." She says as the duo walked out the room. Uma sits up on the bed, "What you think he need to talk to us about?" She stripping out of her sleep shirt. Antoinette shrugs as she puts on her shirt, "Don't know. Could be important." Antoinette says. Uma walks into Antoinette's closets and picks out something to wear before walking back out.

Antoinette raises an eyebrow, "I like your nerve..." She says sarcastically while staring at her best friend.

"Ready to go down?" Antoinette asks grabbing a handful of her best friends' ass. Uma jumps slightly and glares at the taller girl, "Aye! Hands off!" Uma scolds pushing Antoinette's hand off of her ass.

Antoinette makes a skank face and smacks Uma's ass, "Mmm..."

"I can put may hands wherever the fuck I want to. Who gon stop me?" Antoinette challenges squeezing Uma ass cheek. Uma moans softly.

With one last smack, Antoinette walks past Uma. Uma groans, "Dealing with Toni is like dealing with a whole ass nigga..." She mumbles before walking out of the room.

In the main room...

"So, as you know, I called you four down here for a reason..." Geovani Facilier says in a serious tone. Yrrettzz was sitting on Na'Cari's lap while Uma was leaning over the couch while Antoinette stood behind her with front on Uma's ass. All four girls nod slowly.

"Wassup, dad? What's wrong?" Antoinette asks, genuinely worried. Uma, noticing her worry, grabs ahold of her hand.

Geovani looks down, "W-Well. Na'Cari and Uma. Your mom had received something in the mail... About you too going to... Aurdon High..." He says causing Uma and Na'Cari's eyes widen and making Antoinette and Yrrettzz scowl, "WHAT THE HELL?!!" A four of them shouted.

Geovani shrinks back. Uma shook her head, "I'm not going to that prissy princess ass school! I'm staying here especially if it means leaving Toni!" She snarls. Na'Cari nods, "SAME! I'M NOT LEAVING NON OF YOU! ESPECIALLY RETZZ" Na'Cari growls out.

Geovani nods, "I know that. I received the same letter for Yrrettzz and Na'Cari and Ursula and I came to an agreement... She'll send Umalia and Na'Carianna if I send Antoinette and Avana." He replies (A/n Avana is Yrrettzz's first name.)

Antoinette shook her head, "Nah, old man. Ian going." She said. The other three girls agreed. Gevani growls, "Please, just go! I want the best for all of you! I want you to grow up and be something! Be better than all of us! Please! This is already so hard for me!" He cries out dropping to his knees. All four girls rush over to Geovani, "Dad." Yrrettzz says in a barely audible voice. Geovani sobs silently, "Please..." He begs. All the girls look at each other.

Antoinette slung her backpack over her shoulder, "I still can't believe I agreed to this." She mumbles. Uma sucks her teeth, "It ain't that ba-" Antoinette cuts her off, "It is! WITNESS. MY. TRAGIC. MOMENT!" She shouts dramatically making Na'Cari, Yrrettzz, Uma, and Geovani die laugh.

"Gurl stop." Geovani says with an eye roll. The group saw a limo pull up through the barrier. Geovani sighs, "Guess this is it... I love y'all." He says and hugs the group of girls. "Bye dad." All four of the girls say making Geovani smile, "Call me." He says making the girls nod. After they loaded their stuff, they hopped in the limo and took off.


	3. The Mixed Crew

"Hey guys! My name's Sevyn Pride! I'll be your tour guide of the school." A bubbly girl with blonde hair exclaims. Antoinette snickers, "Who are you? Daughter of Mufasa cuz that hair is wild." She comments.

Sevyn turns red making the group of four bust out laughing, "My hair i-is just naturally wild plus I am the daughter of Mufasa..." She mumbles making the girls stop laughing instantly.

Na'Cari blinks, "Fo real? Damn you fine." She comments making Sevyn blush and Yrrettzz glare.

"Flattering comment, but I'm in a relationship and my other half wouldn't appreciate you hitting on me..." Sevyn laughs out.

"I knew she had a dude." Antoinette snickers. Sevyn cocks an eyebrow, "Who said it was a guy?" She asks making the girls' jaw drop. Sevyn giggles, "Yeah. I'm in a relationship with a very beautiful and smart girl." She daydreams.

Just then, a dark skin girl walks up beside her, "Aww. Baby, I love you." The girl coos and kisses Sevyn cheek. Uma raises her eyebrow, "This is your girlfriend?" She asks. Sevyn nods her head rapidly, "Yup! This is Jessica Lion! Scar's daughter!" She says making Na'Cari tilt her head in confusion, "Ain't Scar and Mufasa brothers though? Don't that make y'all cuzns?" She asks.

Sevyn giggles while Jessica rolls her eyes, "We thought that too 7 years ago when we were nine. Apparently, Scar was adopted by Mufasa's parents which is was they have different color hair. One day, I kissed Sevyn by accident-"

"On purpose..." Sevyn mutters. Jessica gives Sevyn a look which made her look down.

Jessica clears her throat, "Anyway, we told our dads', but they laughed it off saying that they were not real brothers and that they didn't care if we liked each other." She says with a smile.

Yrrettzz aw's making Sevyn giggle. Antoinette laughs, "I can wholeheartedly tell that you're a bottom..." She jokes making Sevyn blush heavily and causing Jessica to laugh, "She so recessive that it's adorable." She says kissing Sevyn's lips making Yrrettzz aw louder.

"If you guys love us, you should meet our crew! I may warn you though, we some gay ass muthafuckas." Jessica states making all of them laugh as they walk to the lunchroom.

Sevyn literally drags the five girls to her and Jessica's table, "WASSUP GUYS!" Sevyn exclaims excitedly making Jessica smile lovingly and making the others laugh.

"Wassup, Mini Mufasa." A girl with honey blonde hair greets while laying her head on top of another girl's head with black hair.

The black head girl smirks and waves. A tall girl with really deep brown hair waves, "W-Wassup, Sev." She stutters. The other girl with deep brown hair grins, "Hey gurl!" She greets.

Jessica smiles, "Guys, meet Uma, Na'Cari, Yrrettzz, and Antoinette!" She introduces pointing at each girl.

"Wassup, I'm Sevyn's little sister. I'm Ciara, bu I go by Skooter." The short girl says with an accent.

The honey blonde girl smiles softly, "Hey. My name's Alexia. I'm the daughter of Elsa and Jack Frost. I'm Skooter's girlfriend." She states and kisses Ciara's cheek.

The tall dark haired girl waves, "Hello. My name's Levi Puppet. I'm the daughter of Pinocchio. I'm Toivette's, the girl sitting beside me, girlfriend." She mumbles shyly.

Toivette laughs softly at her other half, "As you know, I'm Toivette Cric, daughter of Jiminy Cricket." She says. Antoinette snickers, "Jiminy Cricket lookin ass..." She jokes making all the girls bust out laughing.

~~~

Antoinette sighs and plops down on the bed right next to her best friend, "I'm worn out, baby." She whines making Uma laugh, "Really, Toni?" She asks between giggles. Antoinette nods, "Yeah... Plus, I haven't spent anytime with you since this morning..." She mumbles wrapping her arms around Uma's waist.

Uma rolls her eyes playfully, "You for real act like a baby, Antoinette." She mumbles softly. Antoinette grins, "I'm your baby..." She says. Uma nods, "Damn right." She growls. Antoinette laughs again, "Go to sleep." She says in between laughs.

**Alexi Frost is played by Beyonce Knowles**

**Ciara "Skooter" is played by Onika Tanya Maraj aka Nicki Minaj**

**Sevyn Pride is played by Dinah Jane Hansen**

**Jessica Lion is played by Normani Kordei Hamilton**

**Levi Puppet is played by Lauren Jauregui**

**Toivette Cricket is played by Camila Cabello**


End file.
